


Meeting with his Creator

by osseous_matter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Swearing, dbh reverse, detroit become human reverse, reverse au, the kamski scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osseous_matter/pseuds/osseous_matter
Summary: four short shots or the Kamski scene in DBH, but it's reverse au.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Detroit Become Human Stories





	1. Don't Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank doesn't shoot, featuring disaster Lieutenant Connor and another version with prodigy Connor after the '***'

“Decide who you are. An obedient machine, made only follow orders,” HK800 looked down at the gun in his hand, "or a living being,” Chloe Kamski smiled from behind him. Her eyes seemed to glow with a dangerous curiosity, “endowed with free will.”

An ST200 android looked up at him. His pale blue eyes glittered with wetness, making them look entirely human. Making them look alive. But Hank knew better. It wasn’t alive. He wasn’t alive. This Elijah model in front of him was the only thing stopping him from doing his job. The only obstacle currently preventing him from making progress in the goddamn investigation.

“That’s enough fucking around,” Connor’s voice cracked with the anxiety the situation had to be giving him, “Hank we’re leaving.”

“Pull the trigger,” Chloe whispered softly in the android's ear. Connor’s protest wasn’t enough to get him to lower the gun, “And I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

HK800 had a clear objective, clear instructions, and clear means on how to carry out his instructions. But he had been presented with a decision. A decision that just didn't seem... right. A decision he'd be kidding himself if he said he ever wanted to make it. His finger wrapped around the trigger slowly, still calculating and weighing probable outcomes. Shoot the android, get answers, progress the investigation. Don't shoot, leave with nothing but innocent blood on his hands. Innocent blood that belongs to something that isn't living, so what was the issue?

His hand was shaking. Why was he shaking?

Elijah continued to look up at him. His face was relaxed, his expression was calm. It was as if he didn’t realize his creator was using him as a pawn in some twisted game. It was as if he wasn’t bothered by the fact that his master was willing to throw him away just so that Hank could have the pleasure of seeing about a million software instabilities pop up. This wasn't right. This was fucked up. Hank blinked in an attempt to clear his mind. When he tried to focus on the situation again, he realized his arm was turned. He was handing the gun back to Chloe.

“Interesting,” she breathed out. The ghost of a smile made the madness that can only come from scientific intrigue more apparent in her icy blue eyes. She took the gun from Hank’s still shaking hand, “CyberLife’s last chance to save humanity… Is itself a deviant.”

No. He knew what he was. He knew what he was not. Hank knew… If he was a deviant, that meant he’d already failed his mission. He couldn't be that much of a fuck up this late in the investigation. Not when he was close.

“I’m… I’m not a deviant.”

Kamski’s response was unheard as Hank tried to process the information. Why didn’t he shoot? Why couldn’t he shoot? He didn’t have enough to analyze, he didn’t know enough to make sense out of any of this. But, at the same time, he had too much. There were too many pieces to the puzzle to possibly make one coherent picture. It was overwhelming. Thoughts bounced around the metal sphere he called a head and he was unable to pick only one to focus on. It was suffocating, it was all too much, it was… frightening.

He was scared.

An investigative android, meant to keep a level head and meant to make judgments unclouded by emotion, was feeling. He

A sudden touch pulled Hank from his downward spiral, Connor had bumped his shoulder. The lieutenant looked slightly concerned, but mostly anxious. The Elijah android was no longer kneeling on the carpet in front of HK800, having already been excused. After a moment, Connor began leaving the room with Hank following close behind.

“By the way,” Chloe’s deceptively sweet voice sounded from the back of the room, making Hank stop and turn to face her, “I always leave an emergency exit in my programs," she shrugged with a small smirk, "You never know."

She turned from Hank and gingerly placed the gun back on the cabinet she had retrieved it from. Being satisfied with the interaction, Chloe Kamski began looking out the large window that sprawled across the entirety of the room's back window. It was snowing peacefully outside. The soft, gentle white on the other side of the glass contrasted greatly to the dark room HK800's creator stood in. Its accents were pointed and sharp. Almost unnerving. It reflected her perfectly. Despite being unable to see her face, he could almost feel the smile on her face. A smile emanating humored malice. A shiver almost ran down Hanks spine at the imagery. He turned from the room, from the dark tile and pool tinted red, making it look like human blood. In turning away, he'd hoped he was turning from the fear and panic hanging heavily in the air. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t leave was the deep set feeling of panic that made it hard for him to operate.

Hank managed to catch up with Connor rather quickly. The Lieutenant had complained about him taking so long to leave, but didn’t ask about it. He seemed preoccupied as well. His shoulders were rather tense, and his breathing was quickening slightly. Hank found that he wanted to comfort him, knowing he'd only make his anxiety spiral into something uglier. Instead, he folded his hands against his back and walked with the human, deciding it was imperative he diagnose what was wrong with his systems as soon as possible.

They finally exited the building. Connor gave a quick shudder as he adjusted to the temperature change, but it was immediately followed by a sigh of relief. He reached into his coat pocket and fished out a pack. Quickly, he pulled out a cigarette and stuffed his hand back in his pocket in search of something to light it with. The search became a little frantic before he let out a frustrated grunt.

"Hey Hank, you carrying that lighter," the question seemed to draw the android from wherever he was back to reality. 

With a small nod, HK800 pulled out the small black lighter he carried on his person. It wasn't uncommon to see him fiddling with it as some sort of coping mechanize, or a way to process information, "Smoking causes significant damage to your entire body. Each cigarette produces around 10 milligrams of tar in-"

"Yeah, yeah," he took the lighter from Hank's outstretched hand, "I don't need you to read me the Wikipedia page about it," The android watched his human partner as he light the white end of the small cylinder, then promptly take a long, slow drag from it. A content sigh left his mouth with a cloud of smoke, "Why didn’t you shoot?”

The question took Hank by surprise as the deep set panic from his interaction with Chloe brought itself back to the front of his mind. He was suddenly very aware of the pace at which his thirum pump was operating, and the fact that his LED just turned bright red, “I just saw that boy’s eyes… and I couldn’t,” he replied softly, “That’s all,” he turned, hoping the conversation was over.

Apparently, it wasn’t, “You’re always saying you’ll do anything to accomplish your mission, that you can't fail. This was our chance to learn something, and you let it go.”

Hank spun on his heel to look the lieutenant in the eye. He was tired of being manipulated into providing some sort of result, “I know what I should’ve done,” he approached his human partner, anger disrupting the usually calm loll of his voice, “I told you, I couldn’t, okay? Can we just fucking go back to the station?”

Connor looked at the android in front of him, unimpressed and unphased. Hank seemed to shrink for a moment under his gaze, probably realizing his little outburst wasn’t appropriate. A small smile spread across Connor’s face as he dragged more smoke from his cigarette. His face became more friendly than cold.

“Maybe you did the right thing,” Lieutenant Anderson said with a casual shrug. Hank stiffened and his LED turned yellow, his human partner stepped around him to approach the car they came in. He let out another puff of smoke, “Now let’s get out of here. That girl was fucking insane, and I’d rather not stay on her property for much longer.”

Hank smiled, his LED returning to a pleasant blue that matched his eyes, “I’ll drive.”

***

“Decide who you are. An obedient machine, made only follow orders,” HK800 looked down at the gun in his hand, "or a living being,” Chloe Kamski smiled from behind him. Her eyes seemed to glow with a dangerous curiosity, “endowed with free will.”

An ST200 android looked up at him. His pale blue eyes glittered with wetness, making them look entirely human. Making them look alive. But Hank knew better. It wasn’t alive. He wasn’t alive. This Elijah model in front of him was the only thing stopping him from doing his job. The only obstacle currently preventing him from making progress in the goddamn investigation.

“Pull the trigger,” Chloe whispered softly in the android's ear, “And I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

HK800 had a clear objective, clear instructions, and clear means on how to carry out his instructions. But he had been presented with a decision. A decision that just didn't seem... right. A decision he'd be kidding himself if he said he ever wanted to make it. His finger wrapped around the trigger slowly, still calculating and weighing probable outcomes. Shoot the android, get answers, progress the investigation. Don't shoot, leave with nothing but innocent blood on his hands. Innocent blood that belongs to something that isn't living, so what was the issue? HK800 glanced over at his human partner as if he would provide some reassurance or help. Instead Lieutenant Connor Anderson met him with an expectant gaze and an arched eyebrow. He wasn't only being tested by Chloe, he was being tested by his partner too.

His hand was shaking. Why was he shaking?

Elijah continued to look up at him. His face was relaxed, his expression was calm. It was as if he didn’t realize his creator was using him as a pawn in some twisted game. It was as if he wasn’t bothered by the fact that his master was willing to throw him away just so that Hank could have the pleasure of seeing about a million software instabilities pop up. This wasn't right. This was fucked up. Hank blinked in an attempt to clear his mind. When he tried to focus on the situation again, he realized his arm was turned. He was handing the gun back to Chloe.

“Interesting,” she breathed out. The ghost of a smile made the madness that can only come from scientific intrigue more apparent in her icy blue eyes. She took the gun from Hank’s still shaking hand, “CyberLife’s last chance to save humanity… Is itself a deviant.”

No. He knew what he was. He knew what he was not. Hank knew… If he was a deviant, that meant he’d already failed his mission. He couldn't be that much of a fuck up this late in the investigation. Not when he was close.

“I’m… I’m not a deviant.”

Kamski’s response was unheard as Hank tried to process the information. Why didn’t he shoot? Why couldn’t he shoot? He didn’t have enough to analyze, he didn’t know enough to make sense out of any of this. But, at the same time, he had too much. There were too many pieces to the puzzle to possibly make one coherent picture. It was overwhelming. Thoughts bounced around the metal sphere he called a head and he was unable to pick only one to focus on. It was suffocating, it was all too much, it was… frightening.

He was scared.

An investigative android, meant to keep a level head and meant to make judgments unclouded by emotion, was feeling. He-

"We'll be leaving now," Connor said simply. He walked away stiffly, hands behind his back. He had sounded disappointed.

“By the way,” Chloe’s deceptively sweet voice sounded from the back of the room, making Hank stop and turn to face her, “I always leave an emergency exit in my programs," she shrugged with a small smirk, "You never know."

She turned from Hank and gingerly placed the gun back on the cabinet she had retrieved it from. Being satisfied with the interaction, Chloe Kamski began looking out the large window that sprawled across the entirety of the room's back window. It was snowing peacefully outside. The soft, gentle white on the other side of the glass contrasted greatly to the dark room HK800's creator stood in. Its accents were pointed and sharp. Almost unnerving. It reflected her perfectly. Despite being unable to see her face, he could almost feel the smile on her face. A smile emanating humored malice. A shiver almost ran down Hanks spine at the imagery. He turned from the room, from the dark tile and pool tinted red, making it look like human blood. In turning away, he'd hoped he was turning from the fear and panic hanging heavily in the air. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t leave was the deep set feeling of panic that made it hard for him to operate.

Hank managed to catch up with Connor rather quickly, "You sure took your time," he stated in a cold tone. 

Hank didn't respond, so they continued walking until they reached the snow covered ramp outside the front door. The android seemed uncomfortable with the silence.

"Are you upset, Lieutenant?"

Connor gave a rather unprofessional scoff, "So you're not a completely unobservant piece of garbage," he all but barked.

"What?" Hank's yellow LED turned red for a moment.

"Why didn't you shoot? You had one simple thing to do, and we would actually have progressed in this investigation! What the fuck is wrong with your programming that made you unable to preform that simple task?"

The android seemed at a loss for words, "I... just looked at that boy's eyes... and I couldn't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean to-"

Connor pushed Hank's shoulder, making him stumble back a few paces, "You didn't mean to loss progress? To fail at you're fucking job? TO POTENTIALLY COST ME MY BADGE?"

"I DIDN'T SHOOT AN INNOCENT MAN! IS THAT A CRIME?"

"It's not a FUCKING LIVING BEING, you IDIOT! It's a machine! Just like you! But you can't do A SINGLE FUCKING THING RIGHT!" Connor was standing so close to Hank, their noses almost touched.

Hank's eyebrows furrowed, his LED was spinning in a vibrant bright red, "You might as well be a machine too," he practically growled into the lieutenants face.

Without thinking, Connor pushed him again, this time with enough force to knock him to the ground. Hank landed roughly in the snow. His human partner drew his gun, his breathing was quick but deep, "I'm just trying to fucking do my job. These deviants are killing people, not machines, actual living people! You're only holding me back from stopping all of this."

Hank got up slowly and brushed off his coat, Anderson's gun was still steadily trained on him. With a few carefully placed steps, he brought his chest to meet with the end of the lieutenant's gun, "Then do something about it, if you really think that. If you want me gone so badly, do something about it," he spoke with incredible evenness compared to moments before.

"Gladly," he hissed out.

And pulled the trigger.

The sound rang through the air as the HK800 investigative android fell the the ground. A bullet hole in his chest steadily leaked blood that stained his white button up blue. A static ridden sound resembling a laugh came from the dying android.

"You really are a machine."

"When you inevitably return, try to be less of a disappointment," Connor spat, then raised a gun to place a well aimed bullet through Hank's head.


	2. Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank shoot ft. prodigy lieutenant Connor and disaster boi after the '***'

“Decide who you are. An obedient machine, made only follow orders,” HK800 looked down at the gun in his hand, "or a living being,” Chloe Kamski smiled from behind him. Her eyes seemed to glow with a dangerous curiosity, “endowed with free will.”

An ST200 android looked up at him. His pale blue eyes glittered with wetness, making them look entirely human. Making them look alive. But Hank knew better. It wasn’t alive. He wasn’t alive. This Elijah model in front of him was the only thing stopping him from doing his job. The only obstacle currently preventing him from making progress in the goddamn investigation.

Connor simply looked at him expectantly, standing a respectable distance from the scene, with his hands folded behind his back. It was obvious the android was being tested as a partner.

“Pull the trigger,” Chloe whispered softly in the android's ear, “And I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

HK800 had a clear objective, clear instructions, and clear means on how to carry out his instructions. But he had been presented with a decision. A decision that just didn't seem... right. A decision he'd be kidding himself if he said he ever wanted to make it. His finger wrapped around the trigger slowly, still calculating and weighing probable outcomes. Shoot the android, get answers, progress the investigation. Don't shoot, leave with nothing but innocent blood on his hands. Innocent blood that belongs to something that isn't living, he concluded.

His LED flickered from yellow to blue as Hank pulled the trigger.

A loud 'bang' filtered through the spacious room. Blue blood tricked down the ST200 android's forehead. A bullet hole now endowed his relaxed face between his eyes. He glanced over to his human partner. Connor only gave him a curt nod.

“Test negative,” Chloe deadpanned. The light sparked by scientific intrigue was quickly diminished and replaced by an icy wall. She took the gun from Hank’s hand, “You chose your investigation over the life of another android. You feel no empathy," she sounded disappointed. Chloe sighed and returned the firearm to the drawer she had retrieved it from, "I'm a woman of my word. Ask one question, and I'll tell you everything I know."

Chloe Kamski turned to look out the large window that sprawled across the entirety of the room's back window. It was snowing peacefully outside. The soft, gentle white on the other side of the glass contrasted greatly to the dark room HK800's creator stood in. Its accents were pointed and sharp. Almost unnerving. It reflected her perfectly. Hank turned back to Elijah's still limp body sat in front of him.

Connor stepped up toward the woman, looking out the window, just as she did. Her form was slightly slouched in her disappointment, unlike the lieutenant's straight backed professional stance, "We'd like to know about Jericho. Many androids talk about it before being deactivated and stored for evidence."

"Of course. In order to gain the key to Jericho, androids transmit a piece of code to each other," she waved another ST200 over and directed it Hank.

It stretched out its hand to connect and share the piece of code. Connor turned to observe the interaction, he raised an eyebrow in intrigue. Hank mirrored him. Their hands met each other as they each retract their synthetic skin. HK800 blinked a couple of times as he received the information. Chloe turned towards the android again and waved away her own.

"Now you have the key. Ferndale station is the door."

Hank gave her a polite nod for thanks.

"Thank you, Miss Kamski," Lieutenant Anderson swiftly walked out of the room, his android partner in tow.

They both stepped outside. Connor finally stopped his determined walking pace at the end of the ramp leading to Kamski's front door. He gave out a sigh and a small sigh spread over his face as he turned towards his partner.

"We've made considerable progress on the investigation," he said happily.

"That we have."

Connor turned to look at Hank, "You did good work. Keep that up."

With that, he turned to his car parked neatly in front of the building, got in the car, and once HK800 got in the passenger's sear, he began to drive away.

***  


“Decide who you are. An obedient machine, made only follow orders,” HK800 looked down at the gun in his hand, "or a living being,” Chloe Kamski smiled from behind him. Her eyes seemed to glow with a dangerous curiosity, “endowed with free will.”

An ST200 android looked up at him. His pale blue eyes glittered with wetness, making them look entirely human. Making them look alive. But Hank knew better. It wasn’t alive. He wasn’t alive. This Elijiah model in front of him was the only thing stopping him from doing his job. The only obstacle currently preventing him from making progress in the goddamn investigation.

"That's enough. We have an investigation to do, and we're done fucking around," Connor sounded stressed, likely feeling the tension in the air.

“Pull the trigger,” Chloe whispered softly in the android's ear. Connor’s protest wasn’t enough to get him to lower the gun, “And I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

HK800 had a clear objective, clear instructions, and clear means on how to carry out his instructions. But he had been presented with a decision. A decision that just didn't seem... right. A decision he'd be kidding himself if he said he ever wanted to make it. His finger wrapped around the trigger slowly, still calculating and weighing probable outcomes. Shoot the android, get answers, progress the investigation. Don't shoot, leave with nothing but innocent blood on his hands. Innocent blood that belongs to something that isn't living, he concluded.

His LED flickered from yellow to blue as Hank pulled the trigger.

A loud 'bang' filtered through the spacious room. A bullet hole now endowed his relaxed face between his eyes. He glanced over to his human partner. Connor had paled considerable.

"Fuck," he whispered.

He glanced up from the stream of blue blood now trickling down the edge of Elijah's nose. Fear seemed to be in his eyes. He blinked once or twice, then turned on his heel and practically ran out the door.

“Test negative,” Chloe deadpanned. The light sparked by scientific intrigue was quickly diminished and replaced by an icy wall. She took the gun from Hank’s hand, “You chose your investigation over the life of another android. You feel no empathy," she sounded disappointed. Chloe sighed and returned the firearm to the drawer she had retrieved it from, "I'm a woman of my word. Ask one question, and I'll tell you everything I know."

Chloe Kamski turned to look out the large window that sprawled across the entirety of the room's back window. It was snowing peacefully outside. The soft, gentle white on the other side of the glass contrasted greatly to the dark room HK800's creator stood in. Its accents were pointed and sharp. Almost unnerving. It reflected her perfectly. Hank turned back to Elijah's still limp body sat in front of him.

"I want to know the location of Jericho," Hank said simply.

"Of course. In order to gain the key to Jericho, androids transmit a piece of code to each other," she waved another ST200 over and directed it Hank.

It stretched out its hand to connect and share the piece of code. HK800 blinked a couple of times as he received the information. Chloe turned towards the android again and waved away her own.

"Now you have the key. Ferndale station is the door."

Hank gave her a polite nod for thanks, "Thank you, Miss Kamski." 

He turned and left the building. The first thing he saw when stepping outside was his human partner pacing in front of his car with a cigarette in his mouth. HK800's footsteps alerted the lieutenant to his presence, making the human practically jump out of his skin.

He turned to the android, eyes wide, "What the FUCK was THAT?"

Hank gave him an inquisitive look, "I was making progress on the investi-"

"YOU FUCKING MURDERED HIM! SHOT HIM POINT BLANK IN THE FACE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"It was a machine, lieutenant."

Connor put his hands in his hair and pulled, "My partner is a fucking murder..."

"Lieutenant, you're stress levels are rising quickly," he approached the still pacing human, "I need you to stop and take a deep breath," in an attempt to comfort his partner, Hank placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

Connor immediately threw his hand back and stepped away, throwing his cigarette to the ground and drawing his gun. His hands were shaking, but HK800 had a clear view of the weapon's barrel, "Don't you fucking touch me."

The android stepped back with his hands up, "Alright."

"Step away from the car and leave me the fuck alone, you emotionless lowlife," Hank did as he told. The lieutenant almost desperately dived for the car handle and hopped in. He dug through his coat for his keys and started the car, "I don't want to see your plastic face again, you hear me? I knew having a machine for a partner was only going to bring me a shit storm."

With that, Connor pulled out of the small parking lot in front of Chloe's house and left HK800 in the snow.


End file.
